Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 July 2015
01:06 firey pls 01:06 *Exdeath's armor breaks the bullets and Exdeath grabs the Light saber 01:07 ffoxy 01:07 kk 01:07 don't 01:07 talk 01:07 to 01:07 me 01:07 *The Lightsaber disappeared after Exdeath examines it 01:07 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate gets in A tank 01:07 Hello Pink 01:07 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Attemps To run Over Exdeath With it 01:07 hey Pink 01:08 * Pinkgirl234 walks in 01:08 Hello pink 01:08 ... 01:08 I DID IT!!!!! 01:09 I got the gold collar! 01:09 F*** yeah victory dance! 01:09 Going to log chat at any time 01:09 *Exdeath cast Vacuum Shockwave on the Tank 01:09 cool 01:09 i'mmunna kill 'em all, hey! (repeats 5 more times) 01:09 good luck Pink 01:09 Exdeath:Gyahahahahahahahaha!!! 01:09 Hey, pinkie pie. 01:09 Got gold collar for chop! 01:10 Is Jillips live? 01:10 No 01:10 no 01:11 SHIT 01:11 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Crashs Tank 01:12 Seriously I am lagging so hard 01:12 I am not 01:12 oddly enough 01:12 V: *uses Force repulse* 01:12 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is trapped in tank 01:12 Well that was Not good 01:12 *Gilgamesh returns 01:12 Gilgamesh:Ixhav 01:13 Gilgamesh:I have returned in the field of battle! 01:13 V: *stabs Gilgamesh with vibroblade* 01:13 * DroidUnit774 frees foxy oh 01:13 *Gilgamesh dodges 01:13 Thanks 01:13 Lag plz 01:13 *Gilgamesh stabs Droid with Muramasa 01:14 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate gets Claws Out 01:14 lag is the worst 01:14 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate attacks Exdeath 01:14 * DroidUnit774 is sliced in half 01:14 *Gilgamesh slashes Foxy oh with Chicken knife 01:15 Gilgamesh:Oh no you don't! 01:15 Shit 01:15 V: *plunges Vibroblade through Gilgamesh's heart* 01:15 *Gilgamesh dies and his body returns to the rift 01:15 * Foxy Oh foxy the pirate Is Wounded 01:16 V: *then does the same to exdeath* 01:16 * DroidUnit774 is sliced in half, barely alive 01:17 *Exdeath cast Crimson block 01:17 gtg 01:17 bye 01:17 Test 01:17 Exdeath:Return to the void! *Slashes Droid away 01:21 Huh 01:21 Welcome back Pink 01:21 Woah 01:22 I think I just hada gaint lag spike. 01:22 had a* 01:22 Fnaf 4 is not scary 01:22 holy shet 01:22 A lot of people I think know that PC 01:22 I AM OBSESSED 01:22 With what Aki 01:22 WITH A SONG 01:22 Oh ok 01:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oU2dP7GCR44 01:23 Lagged danggit! 01:23 aki no 01:23 Also zoi dis be 4 u 01:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr3FyEA5RHg 01:23 too much lag I was guessin 01:23 * UltimateSonicGame123 silently searches Al The Killer 01:23 *guessing 01:24 Once again.... Youtubers like Marikiplier and Yamimash overreact to the jumpscares 01:24 * Link That Guy From Zelda smells bait 01:24 Zoi 01:24 My birthday is In a few days. 01:24 if you think that's overreacting watch Blastphamous 01:24 Oh 01:24 did u see the thing 01:24 I linked 01:24 Benenenenenenen 01:24 yes 01:24 much worse 01:24 bENENENEN 01:24 O: 01:24 Ok 01:24 There was 01:24 a pic 01:24 with ben 01:25 he falls out of his chair and pretty much dies 01:25 and glasses 01:25 thats overreacting 01:25 "Bitch please" 01:25 Smike: This game (clears throat) games series game five games freddy games. (Clears throat). 01:25 he's not overreacting he's just actually scared 01:26 yeah people are scared and not scared by games 01:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xBqbO5kruo 01:26 depends solely on the person 01:26 anyway 01:26 i need to laugh 01:26 TICCITICCITICCITICCI 01:26 :AAAA 01:26 Fire lauging 01:26 so im going to watch him play FNAF 4 01:26 DO THE FIRE CONGA 01:26 FANGIRL HOUR AT MY CHAT 01:26 Thats the first time I have ever seen him write that 01:26 TICCI ICCI 01:26 K 01:26 Logging chat in 3 2 1 01:26 good luck 01:26 Okay 01:27 I see what you mean King 01:27 Five Nights at Freddy's 5 : Milk time 01:27 That's not even needed a good luck though, I mean I have logged chat since the day I learned how to 01:27 ok 01:27 Blastphamus's reactions are just.... 09:33 Behind you. 09:33 Nothiing! 09:33 How does that work? 09:33 ... 09:34 * Rebun123 backs a bit 09:34 * Kingfireblast takes the cat ears 09:34 Rebun, apparently GJ is an empty suit now. 09:34 And he can cry. 09:34 Will someone make a pm with me so I can spam wwwwwww 09:34 * Kingfireblast burns them 09:34 What? 09:34 And WHAT?! 09:34 Is this a new kind of sorcery? 09:34 * BonnieTheBumperCarBunny turns back into Purple Hulk and falcon punches Gfor 09:34 Bill, how about no 09:34 Ehm. 09:34 Hey Pink 09:34 Hi Pink 09:34 Well. 09:34 *Exdeath teleports behind King 09:34 * GforGolden dies forever 09:34 He's supossed to have a ghost inside him? 09:34 * GJ Fredbear comes back to life "Oh... Where am I? Crap he left..." 09:34 MY TURTLE IS bITING ME 09:34 Hmmm. 09:34 Exdeath:I have returned! 09:34 * BonnieTheBumperCarBunny turns into Plushie Mode 09:34 Kssy kissy 09:34 cool 09:34 "Dwaddy?" 09:34 09:34 * Kissy 09:34 * Kingfireblast leaves 09:34 No kisses. 09:34 For u 09:34 Wait, you have a plushie mode? 09:34 Hmm? 09:34 Pink pls 09:35 .3. 09:35 * Bill Cipher The Dream Demon blows an airhorn at GJ 09:35 Why am I the one stuck with a Mangle head? 09:35 Sonic plz 09:35 :>"> 09:35 Also what's with the Hatsune Miku picture? 09:35 * GJ Fredbear jumps 09:35 * Rebun123 grabs a Rebun plushie 09:35 i dun fucked up 09:35 (I wear a tuxedo and have a Mangle head. How original.) 09:35 * BonnieTheBumperCarBunny passes out 09:35 RIP Bwonnie the Plushie Bwunny 09:35 She is my fav Vocaloid 09:35 RIP in kill. 09:35 Okie Dokie 09:35 Weird. 09:35 I reprogrammed it to Say "Nope" instead of yelling "Seiko" each time, but it's still enough to blast me. 09:35 I wonder. 09:35 Hehe anime pics. 09:35 Son? 09:35 I have one. 09:35 I still don't have underwear on. 09:35 * Rebun123 looks at the Rebun Doll 09:35 Yet just shorts. 09:35 * BonnieTheBumperCarBunny lays on the ground "X.X" 09:36 A shirt 09:36 And socks. 09:36 Alright... 09:36 Rebun, is it possible to open portals to other Earths, such as Earth-1610 or any other Earth? 09:36 What?! NOOOOO! My precious son is dead! ;_; 09:36 WHO STOLE MY UNDIES? 09:36 You know, with the Tesseract. 09:36 Eh. 09:36 * BonnieTheBumperCarBunny eyes open a tiny bit 09:36 * PierrotEclipse sneaks up behind Rebun, puts cat ears on him, and returns to where she was * 09:36 T-E-S-S- oh, wait, you get it. 09:36 Oh sweet, more Llama badges. 09:36 Yeah. 09:36 Goldy PM. 09:36 @Springy Boy May you link me your Q&A Blog again> 09:36 * Rebun123 doesn't notice the ears, keeps talking 09:36 "D-aaad...?" 09:36 So, yeah, you can. 09:36 Gonna jump to Earth-1610 for a second. 09:36 Son? 09:36 Also, you got cat ears on your head. 09:36 * GJ Fredbear picks him up 09:37 *Exdeath cast Vacuum Shockwave on Pierot 09:37 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou opens a portal to Earth-1610 using the Tesseract. 09:37 o h 09:37 What?! 09:37 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou gets into the portal then quickly closes it. 09:37 * Rebun123 looks at his head 09:37 Goldy. 09:37 User blog:Springy Boy/Q&A stuff 09:37 Here, Pink. 09:37 hELP ME 09:37 I can't risk anyone getting sucked into the portal. 09:37 Ooooh. 09:37 ... 09:37 Thnx 09:37 I wonder. 09:37 * Rebun123 takes off the ears 09:37 I think i'm going to... 09:37 * BonnieTheBumperCarBunny goes unconcious,nearly about to die 09:37 hey guys i have some news 09:37 Get some mcdonalds... 09:37 Anyone want anything? 09:37 Does the Earth-1610 version of me like FNaF 4? 09:37 I must find out. 09:38 http://imreallyfeelingit.com/ 09:38 and this is not photoshopped 09:38 Nick no. 09:38 Nick leaves you with this 09:38 * GJ Fredbear helps Bonnie to live 09:38 So.. 09:38 Big Macs for everyone? 09:38 I may logchat soon 09:38 * Rebun123 looks at Pierrot with a "..." face 09:38 Okay then 09:38 I WANT NUGGETS 09:38 User blog:UltimateSonicGame123/Ultimate's Q & A 09:38 so 09:38 * Springy Boy runs to Mcdonalds 09:38 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou teleports to his house on Earth-1610. 09:38 Goldy PM. 09:38 * PierrotEclipse has a ^w^ face * 09:38 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou then quickly disguises himself. 09:38 remember when CS said "If we're through, then fine!"? 09:39 Nope. 09:39 I'm back 09:39 this might bring your hoppppes upp 09:39 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou peeks at his room. 09:39 Okay, i can't be pissed off at you. 09:39 I got McDonalds! 09:39 Dammit. 09:39 Apparently the ultimate me is a genius. 09:39 What is it G? 09:39 pINGAS 09:39 Please, Goldy... 09:39 this was not photoshopped 09:39 (I'm already a geek IRL, so yeah.) 09:39 so 09:39 * Rebun123 hugs Pierrot 09:39 Who ordered the 2 Big Macs with milkshakes. 09:39 Welcome back, brother. 09:39 mhm 09:39 And 09:39 GFor 09:39 User blog:UltimateSonicGame123/Ultimate's Q & A 09:40 :>"> 09:40 I don't see the thing about not being Photoshopped. 09:40 ik 09:40 Yes I'm unoriginal so? 09:40 * Rebun123 gets an interdimensional communicator or whatever shit 09:40 Ell of pierrot 09:40 ... 09:40 here's my news 09:40 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou quickly checks his Earth-1610 counterpart's computer. 09:40 http://imgur.com/Q3564I4 09:40 You have KFC? 09:40 Hi Dary 09:40 *Exdeath cast a portal to the interdimensional Rift 09:40 Son! 09:40 :^D 09:40 * Rebun123 communicates with DMBY using the Interdimensional Communicator 09:40 G what is that 09:40 CS LOL 09:40 No signs of FNaF 4. Good, the ultimate me still hates the last game! 09:40 "Heeelp." 09:41 Rebun, I finished what I had to check. 09:41 Guys 09:41 Steam Chat: A Wonder Land 09:41 So, DMBY, what the hell happened there? 09:41 * GJ Fredbear helps Bonnie 09:41 In Earth-1341, it has FNaF5. 09:41 I checked if the ultimate me hates FNaF 4. 09:41 * BonnieTheBumperCarBunny is missing the bottom half of his torso 09:41 * SunsetBlaze has the sexies and dies 09:41 me and CS are never gonna fucking tear apart you dingases 09:41 I checked his computer. No signs of FNaF 4. 09:41 * GJ Fredbear gasps 09:41 Everyone LOVES FNaF5 in that Earth. 09:41 Sunset pls 09:41 Oh, good. 09:41 Where are your legs!? 09:41 So he either didn't buy it or he still hates it. 09:41 So yeah. 09:41 I'm coming back to Earth-413225. 09:42 * Didn'tMangleBeheadYou opens another portal, goes back to Earth-413225, then quickly closes the portal. 09:42 LET'S CONTINUE THE RP WHERE BAD GFOR AND CS FITE 09:42 NO 09:42 YES 09:42 Good Job Brotherm your Nephew lost his legs 09:42 I'm gonna look for pages that need editing until I have at least 50 09:42 I'm confused again 09:42 Maybe 09:42 Pink 09:42 @Sonic Fairy tail avatar :>"> 09:42 Yes how did you know? 09:42 Ellie how r u today 09:42 * GforGolden is on a roof, stalking CS 09:42 Okay, let me see. 09:43 Dammit, DMBY, stop listening to this! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZFdKW43yGM 09:43 * Corrupted Springtrap leans against a wall 09:43 Earth-413225 is the universe with no FNaF 4, and Earth-3349 is the Fazvenger's Universe, right? 09:43 * GforGolden jumps down and pounces CS 09:43 Yeah. 09:43 @Sonic I am clever to figure it out 09:43 And they merged. 09:43 >:) 09:43 Hehe 09:43 Hey Pink PM 09:43 * Corrupted Springtrap grabs Hunter 09:43 Which means that I live in a universe with no FNaF 4 and the Fazvengers. 09:43 * GforGolden is grabbed 09:43 * Corrupted Springtrap smashes the Hunter through a window of a car 09:43 Oh, great. 09:44 * GforGolden banshee screeches 09:44 Spring, what the fuck. 09:44 Dad...I need you to get me to my lab. 2015 07 29